Seize Him!!!
by Spoon Luv
Summary: After the war against Tyr, Ryu brings all his friends home. However, he quickly becomes a criminal in Winlan, but this has a very VERY good ending. R/R please!


Seize Him!

By Spoon Luv

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yo! Spoon Luv, comin at you again with a brand-spanking new Breath of Fire fanfic! Let's get all this crap outta the way first… these are not my characters. They are not making money off of this story, nor am I. That sucks for one of us. AHEM… That's all. Enjoy this up, and please R/R! And remember, Spoon Luv luvs you! ^_~

It was over. Tyr was defeated, and peace was restored to the world. Ryu was escorting all his friends home, seeing them safely off. Finally, it was time to bring Nina home to Winlan.

__

"Look at him…" she thought to herself as they walked. _"He doesn't even hold my hand. I'm so in love with him… Why can't he see it? I bet he's just gonna drop me off, then be on his merry way. I won't allow that to happen."_

Ryu's voice broke her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with a fake smile.

Finally, they arrived in Winlan, and Ryu took her to the castle.

"So, I guess this is goodbye.." He said, brushing his hair back.

"So that's it? You're just gonna go home now?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I have to. I still have a lot to do."

"Guards! Seize him!" Shouted Nina. The castle guards burst into the room.

"What the hell?" cried Ryu in disbelief.

"You are under arrest for violating Winlan's newest city ordinance." Nina informed him. "This is cause for strict punishment."

The guards bound Ryu's arms and gagged him.

"Take him away." Said Nina with a wave of her hand. "I'll see to him personally later."

Ryu didn't struggle as the guards dragged him off, because he assumed that Nina was just suffering from some kind of travel sickness.

"What new ordinance?" The guard on his left asked. The guard on the right shrugged.

Ryu sat in the prison cell, his head hung. What had come over Nina, that she would just throw him in jail like this? It wasn't right.

Soon, a guard marched up to the cell. "Rise, prisoner!" He ordered. "The Princess demands your presence in her quarters immediately."

"In her…quarters?" Asked Ryu in disbelief.

"You were not asked to speak!" barked the guard, shoving him forward. "Now MARCH!"

Ryu followed the guard to Nina's room, where he knocked on the door and entered.

"Thank you, Zack." Said Nina. "Leave him with me."

The guard dumped Ryu on the floor and left.

"Nina! What's going on?" Gasped Ryu. "What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up and sit." She said harshly.

"Um, ok…" He quickly sat in one of the large chairs.

"Do you know why you were arrested?" She asked, not unlike a police interrogator.

"No idea." He said.

"You have violated the newest ordinance to be issued in Winlan."

"Which is what?"

Her manner changed completely, back to the kind, sweet Nina he always knew. "It states that the Princess shall not be without the man she loves."

He stared into her eyes. "You love me, Nina?"

She threw herself into his arms. "Yes! Yes, Ryu, I love you! I want you!"

He held her tight. "Oh, Nina…"

She stared at him. "Well? Do you love me too?"

"Hmm…maybe this will answer you." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair."

"I think you answered me just fine." She said with a broad grin. "Show me some more."

Ryu slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Nina collapsed in his arms. He had never known Nina could be like that. She knew just what to do… it was amazing.

"Ryu?" whispered Nina softly.

"Yes?"

"Say you'll marry me."

He was shocked. "Nina… you want…"

"I want you for my husband." She said. "I have for the longest time."

"Wow…"

"So? Will you?"

He smiled and ran his hand through her soft blond hair. "You bet your ass I will."

"Oh Ryu!" She cried, and they started kissing again, not holding anything back.

The next day…

Ryu and Nina stood in the back room of the St. Eva church, getting ready for the wedding.

"Do I look okay?" Asked Nina nervously, straightening her wedding dress.

"You're beautiful." Ryu assured her with a smile. "I never thought you and I would actually be getting married!"

"Me neither." She said with a giggle. "But I'm glad we are. You are the bravest man I know." She kissed him gently. "Who'd you get to be the best man?"

"Karn. Who's your maid of honor?"

"Bleu." Nina answered. "I guess we should get ready."

"I guess." Ryu answered with a grin. "I'll see you out there."

"Okay. I love you."

"Right back at ya!"

Finally, all was ready. Ryu stood at the altar, where Father Hulk was preparing the ceremony. Karn stood at his side, in a zoot suit. (Who wears those anymore? For real…) Everyone they had met on their journey was there… Bo, Gobi, Mogu, Esma, the Mole People… even a few Dark Dragons were there.

Then Nina entered, and Ryu was enchanted. She walked down the aisle, with Bleu close behind. She joined Ryu at the altar, and they exchanged a loving gaze. Finally, Ox's child came forward with the rings, and Hulk could finally begin.

"Do you, Ryu, take Nina to be your wife, to love her until you both meet the Dragon God in Heaven, as promised and sealed with this ring?"

"I do." Said Ryu confidently.

"And do you, Nina, take Ryu to be your husband, to love him forever until you both meet the Dragon God in Heaven, as promised and sealed with this ring?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Father Hulk didn't have to say it twice. Ryu and Nina kissed for almost 3 straight minutes… In fact, Karn had to tug on Ryu's shoulder gently to get them separated. Everyone cheered.

Nina rested her face on Ryu's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Ryu."

"Likewise, my sweet Nina." He said into her ear. He looked up, and saw Sara's spirit sitting on the rafter, smiling down at him. He flipped her a jaunty salute, and she smiled and waved.

"Come on, Ryu. Let's go to the reception." Said Nina softly.

"Okay." He took her by the arm and they walked slowly out of the church.

THE END!

This story written by Spoonie Luv from Up Above

Email at Spoonieluv2187@hotmail.com


End file.
